User talk:Eladkse/Archive 4
Archived Talk Page: July 2011 - September 2011 Spotlight Request Hi. Casualty Wiki looks nice and that's an impressive anniversary for the show! In order to meet the requested spotlight criteria, you would need to lower the protection on the mainpage to only protect against anonymous user edits. More importantly, you have some 200 (less than 300 bytes), and 125 pages marked as stubs. While there is some overlap between the two, the combined number of short/stub pages needs to be about 100, or 1/5th of your content. Please work on strengthening/cleaning out those pages and ask again when you can meet all of the spotlight criteria. On another issue, your "New Theme Coming Soon" banner is blocking the Wikia logo, which violates our terms of use. Please take it down or move it. thanks! -- Wendy (talk) 02:38, July 28, 2011 (UTC) CallumFreeman Thanks for your message. Hopefully I will continue contributing to the site as I am a big fan of Casualty. What I did with the Nathan Spencer page is only a beginning, I will attempt to tidy it up. I was hoping to use the holby.tv website to get more facts on the character and list of episodes, unfortunatly it seems to be down at the moment. I will attempt to work on the page, and if all goes well I'll see how it goes from there. Another question, is it alright to create character pages for guest character. Like patients who might only appear in one episode? Or make recurring appearances from time to time in the show? (CallumFreeman 18:23, August 14, 2011 (UTC)) Timezone is Europe/ London. I am going to be watching some Casualty episodes with Nathan Spencer in so I can get information on him, and hopefully later this week begin to work on his page. After that, I think I will work on more minor characters, most likely Louis Fairhead, Charlie's son. I like to work on minor or guest characters as it is a starting point, before I begin to work on more regular or characters who have been in it a long time. (CallumFreeman 11:24, August 15, 2011 (UTC)) Wiki cross-promotion Hi, I have added a link to my wiki on your links template. You will see on my front page I have a nice big box promoting Casualty and also your wiki. I would appreciate it if you could keep the link to my wiki on your front page to repay the favour! I intend to keep the box on the front page until the 26th. I hope you will agree to do the same?? It may not be as good as the Wikia spotlight I can see you were hoping for, but it's better than nothing I think! I hope I can bring you some new editors, and vice versa!! Cheers! EmmerdaleWiki 21:41, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Hi again! I know what you mean about templates! It takes me a while to get to grips with that side of things! Even changing to two-column format was a bit of a struggle, until I realised the "Open" picture was interfering! I'm not expecting a big promotion. As far as 6,000 episodes go, its kind of forgotten now as the producers didn't really make a big thing of it (do you watch Emmerdale btw?). Perhaps you could prepare something grand for the 40th birthday in October next year? :What I'd like to do is, after I have removed my box (as I say that is planned for the 26th), is to set up some sort of 'links to other wikis', where to begin with it would be you and EastEnders, and as the year goes on a few more would be added. It would be nice if you could find a way to keep linking to me too. If nothing else you could add another link to Holby wiki and put me next to that, or however you see fit. Maybe you could talk to the EastEnders wiki? I chose walford.wikia rather than the other one - partly because eastenders.wikia doesn't seem to have an active admin looking after it, so there was no-one to set up the cross-promotion! I realise this wiki and eastenders.wikia were set up by the same guy but he seems well out of the picture now so hopefully you wouldn't see allying with walford.wikia as a problem. Anyway, that's all for you to work out, I'm just running ideas past you. We're all the same kinds of show (as evidenced by us all being in the same BAFTA category) so it would be good if we could all link together, I think. :I see the new picture seems a bit brighter, which is presumably why you changed it! I went for a "Project holby" picture mainly because I was thinking of Emmerdale's international audience. Sweden for example don't get to watch Casualty, but they are familiar with Holby City, so I chose a logo that had something they would recognise. I'm also trying to keep the wiki front page internationally spoiler-free, which is why (just in case you were wondering) it doesn't mention "current Emmerdale star Jason Merrells". Finland - one of Emmerdale's biggest followings - has about about another two dozen episodes to go before they even meet Mark Wylde! :I shall be taking the liberty of altering your link slightly - I prefer to use the extension wiki/The_Emmerdale_Wiki - otherwise logged in people get sent to the stupid Wikia Activity page!! :Anyway, I'm pleased you seem so happy with my promotion. Hopefully it'll result in a new editor or two for you! Cheers! EmmerdaleWiki 17:54, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Any idea why my w:c: link goes to your homepage but yours didn't go to mine? I'm a bit confused! Anyway, the way I've done it is good enough I think! EmmerdaleWiki 18:15, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure if tardis.wikia would go for that, and I know Corriepedia have already rejected an "ITV Wiki's" template. Besides there are hundreds (probably) of "British TV" wiki's, so I don't think it would work. EmmerdaleWiki 18:27, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's better to let wiki's sort out who they want to promote between themselves. As one example, suppose a wiki was linked too, and then another wiki for the same show was set up which was better than the previous one. They'd then have a LOT of wiki's to go round to change the links to the newer wiki. Despite the number of articles I wouldn't like to claim to have the best Emmerdale wiki yet (although I certainly have the foundations set up and the will for it to be so). At some point I've got to locate all the wiki's that have the "ITV Wiki's" template and alter the links. If there had been a template that was adopted by a large volume of wiki's this would be a considerably harder task. :I don't think it's just an issue of "giving up space", either. I'm happy to link to shows that have a strong connection to Emmerdale, but I wouldn't want to link to...let's say a Father Ted wiki, even though Father Jack has been in Emmerdale. I've just looked and there is one. If they did a Father Jack or Frank Kelly featured article and linked to me, I'd be happy to return the favour for a duration, but I wouldn't want to do it permanently. Yet I'd link to a decent Last of the Summer Wine wiki, because of the Yorkshire connection. :Really, at the moment there are about six wiki's that I want to partner up with, but I'd rather do it with a Featured Article and ask them to return the favour and see how they feel about making it permanent. Another thought is that if you wanted a wiki to promote you prominently, it'd be harder to convince them to do so if your wiki was already in a template on their front page. They'd say 'but I'm already promoting you!' Actually, I might encounter that problem myself with the next wiki on MY target list, as they are already using the "ITV Wiki"s template. :In short, if you want to create a template, go ahead, but I doubt I'll use it and, if you used it, I'd prefer if your link to me still stood out until the 26th. :) (I see you did go ahead, and it still does stand out, so thanks! EmmerdaleWiki 00:04, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ) :By the way, I see you've adjusted the picture again - what have you changed this time?! EmmerdaleWiki 20:06, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, well obviously my first argument doesn't apply since your template is based at wikia, so any changes would only need to be made once, which is good. However, at the risk of sounding like I'm contradicting myself (whilst aiming to empahasise my second point), I'd rather have a permanent link to the Father Ted wiki than have one for Top Gear or Childrens' TV! I think in any case the title needs adjusting - "Wikia's British TV Wikis" sounds like a complete, or at least comprehensive list, yet going by the "ITV Wiki's" template alone there are twenty shows missing from the template, never mind all the countless others. I suppose removing the "'s" would work - it would sound less like 'all' and more like 'some' by doing that, I think. As a centralised template though that people can't modify for their wiki, it could either get very large as people try to get their wiki included, or else arguments would start as to which wikis are most deserving of a place in the template. On the positive side, it looks nice. The little picture is great and it's well laid out. The "ITV Wikis" template looks ugly and most of the shows aren't even properly capitalised! ::My biggest problem, currently, with the template might surprise you. I see you've mentioned on central wikia about how the good thing about running a wiki on your own is not having to worry about what others are doing, while on here you told a user that you wanted to work on the 700+ series/episode artiles solo. The truth is, although I've done a little bit of publicity (I've officially opened it, so I think I ought to), I'm very happy on my own at the moment, too - there is a lot of structure I want to add to the wiki and it's good to not have to worry about what others are doing in the meantime. So my biggest problem with the template in the short term is that it creates more attention towards my wiki! That said, it would be stupid to remove myself from the template, and if you want to publicise your template you are obviously entirely at liberty to do so. If it brings me editors well that obviously has its upside too (unless they are trolls)! Actually that's another good point, which I raised on Corriepedia once when promotion was being discussed. By choosing where you promote yourself carefully, I think you are more likely to get useful editors than if you advertise to a more general audience. There's pros and cons to everything of course. ::In summary, its a great looking template which serves a useful purpose, but it has its downsides too. You, of course, must do whatever you think best with it regardless of what I think. ::On a seperate note, having heard about a new Emmerdale cast signing, I think the chances of me getting a postive response from the next wiki on my target list have greatly improved!! EmmerdaleWiki 00:04, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Logo Haha! I knew I'd seen you somewhere else before! I'd put it to the back of my mind until I saw what a prolific poster you are on community central. I remember seeing you at logocreation wiki and thinking (knowing already I would be wanting to cross-promote with you) that you were just the man to help me! Technically I don't fall within the rules for making an official request, as I have far too many stubs (over 99% at the moment lol!). I took the approach to build the structure first (there's a lot to build with a show that's been going for over 6000 episodes!) rather than concentrate on a few articles. From my experience on Corriepedia I know how annoying it is when you try to use 'what links here' for research and you find that the episode list is all over the place because they are listed in the order they were created, so I was determined that with my wiki the episodes would be uploaded in order (I inadvertently missed two out of sequence but I nearly did it!) Having made that decision I didn't stand a chance of being elgible under Logocreation's rules of being considered! I'm not after anything overly complicated but photo editing isn't my strong point. Please would you mind offering your assistance? If you're in agreement I could discuss it with you on your userpage at my wiki?? By the way, for the record I have in the past posted myself on community central - I am known on there as TellyFan. Although if I go back in the future it will be under this name! EmmerdaleWiki 00:32, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :I see I've got slightly confused. They don't have the rules that Wikia's "Content Team" have, but even so, I think it would be nice if one of my "affiliates" was responsible for the logo! So how's about it? It could have a simultaneous launch on my wiki and here too! :D Hopefully you'll agree it'd be a nice idea. The fact that you've modified the picture on my wiki twice shows you are quite particular and like things just right - which is just what I like to see! I'm sure you're the right man for the job :) EmmerdaleWiki 00:49, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :If you want to send me an e-mail I can be reached at emmerdalewiki@gmail.com You could try the Holby Fansite to edit photos from Casualty episodes for between Seasons 8 to 24. If you can't find a photo on the episode profile then contact BBC programming for other Casualty photos in the past. I have three photos myself if you want them.